


Cleaning Day..?

by SpicyRedPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Dancing, First Time Writing Trans Smut, Lance and Shiro are in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character, sort of rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:58:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/pseuds/SpicyRedPaladin
Summary: Lance liked a lot of things more than he liked cleaning. Dancing and singing were up there on the list. But Shiro was at the very top.





	Cleaning Day..?

Lance swayed his hips back and forth, singing along to the music coming from his laptop as he cleaned the bathroom. He vaguely noticed the sounds of footsteps in the hall as he pushed away from the counter and started dancing, hips swaying to the sounds of Justin Timberlake.

He grinned as he spun and saw Shiro standing in the doorway, eyes glued to his husband. No doubt it was in appreciation of his booty shorts and the way they accentuated the sways and twists Lance's hips made. He wiggled a bit, curling a finger to motion Shiro over.

Shiro stepped into the bathroom, and Lance sprung forward, pressing up against the wall of muscle before him. He wiggled and writhed against him, lips peppering Shiro’s neck as the man groaned and set his hands on Lance’s undulating body.

Slowly, tantalizingly so, Lance turned around, sliding his ass against Shiro’s cock and biting his lips when he felt how hard it was. He wiggled against it, giggling at the groan it elicited from his lover.

“Having trouble there, ba-!”

He was cut off as Shiro suddenly pinned him to the counter and forced his shirt up, leaning down and pressing hot kisses over the expanse of caramel flesh he revealed. Lance bit his lip and pressed back, moaning softly as Shiro nipped at his skin.

Shiro hooked his thumbs in Lance’s waistband, tugging them down over the swell of the boy’s pretty ass. He grinned when he saw his husband wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Dirty boy~. Were you expecting this?”

Lance nodded, not trusting his voice as Shiro ran two fingers over his dripping slit. Lance let out a gasp, his hips jerking prettily beneath the caress. Soon, the fingers were delving inside him. He moaned and keened as Shiro explored within him, finding all the right spots to press against. He whimpered when Shiro’s hands pulled away.

A cry left his lips almost immediately as Shiro yanked him up and spun him around before setting Lance on the counter. Together they practically ripped Lance’s shirt away, leaving him completely exposed. Shiro leaned in, kissing and sucking on the delicate skin.

The warm lips trailed along Lance’s scars, tongue darting out to give them attention. He continued his way down, down, down until Lance shoved his hands into Shiro’s hair, crying out as he felt Shiro start to lick and suck. Lance’s thighs tightened and his jerked beneath him, eyes rolling back a bit until he finally managed to push Shiro away. Lance would be lying if he tried to deny that he had started drooling.

Shiro straightened up, licking Lance’s juices from his lips before pulling off his shirt. Lance reached out, running his finger tips over Shiro’s chest and biting his lips. Shiro discarded his pants and boxers before pulling Lance forward and teasing his entrance. Lance whimpered and bit his lip, legs wrapping around his lover desperately.

Shiro thrust forward, driving home into his husband’s wet cunt. Lance cried out with pleasure, locking his ankles behind Shiro’s back as the man started a bruising pace. Their sounds filled the small bathroom and echoed into the hall, leaving no doubt as to what was being done. Not that there was anyone there to hear them.

Lance dragged his nails down Shiro’s chest, leaving long red scratches. He smirked through a moan when he saw blood beading at the marks he’d made. They’d be there for a while. Shiro groaned low in his throat, suddenly pulling out. He got a frustrated huff from his lover before he smirked and flipped Lance again.

No time was wasted, as Shiro immediately had his cock back into his little husband, fucking him silly against the counter. He brought Lance’s wrists together when the younger man tried to hold on to the edge of their fucking surface, pinning them behind Lance’s back at the wrists. Lance groaned with pleasure as he felt the rest of Shiro’s fingers curl into his hair, pulling his head up from the counter as he moaned and drooled. Finally, he found his voice.

“Harder Kashi~! Right there! Yes~!”

The words spurred Shiro to do just as Lance begged, his hips driving harder as he worked to meet his end. Lance felt the heat coiling tighter and tighter inside the pit of his gut until, suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he cried out. His insides constricted and Shiro let out a yelp, his hips stuttering and finally coming to a stop as he spilled inside his lover. They stayed still together for a long moment, both letting out heaving gasps for breath.

Lance set his forehead against the wall as he felt Shiro pull out, barely noticing the sink turning on. He let out a little yelp when a warm, wet cloth traveled up his legs and across his sex. He quickly relaxed into Shiro’s soft cleaning, closing his eyes. Once they were clean, Shiro scooped up his lover and carried him to bed, knowing Lance wouldn’t be able to walk for a while. The one draw back of his long, slender legs was that Lance bobbled around like a newborn foal after a good round or two of sex.

Lance curled up amidst his blankets and pillows, grinning as Shiro pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. His love murmured something about making dinner before stroking Lance’s hair and heading back to the other room, leaving the young man to nap in peace.


End file.
